For the purpose of manufacturing refractory materials, Belgian patent 871.496 shows the use of oxides, oxidisable elements such as metals, and oxidising compounds, in particular metal peroxides with a particle size between 50 and 300 microns.
Similarly, in UK patent 2.213.812 with the same object, oxidising agents are used with an average particle size less than 200 microns and a maximum particle size of 500 microns, such as higher oxides, nitrates, perhalogenates or peroxides. Such peroxides are also mentioned in German patent application 4.221.480, as substances which can decompose.
Further, international patent application PCT/BE92/00012, submitted by the same applicant as for the present patent application, describes mixtures containing peroxides which enable refractory mixed oxides to be formed which play the role of a binding phase for refractory particles.